1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a piezo bimorph synthetic jet apparatus for pulsing a working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Dual bimorph synthetic jets (DBSJs) are known apparatus for pulsing jets of fluid into a working fluid mass and are known to comprise a working fluid chamber defined by plates spaced apart by a flexible spacer ring hinge. A working fluid port provides fluid flow communication between the working fluid chamber and an working fluid mass. The plates include respective bimorph piezoelectric structures arranged to alternately expand convexly away from one another and concavely toward one another in response to application of voltage of alternating polarity. Convex expansion of the bimorph piezoelectric structures draws working fluid into the working fluid chamber and concave expansion of the structures expels working fluid from the working fluid chamber through the working fluid port.